The Fabrevans Team
Welcome to ' ' The Fabrevans Family ♥"I really care about you Quinn..."♥ This a peaceful community of all fans who love Sam & Quinn aka Ken and Barbie. Sam and Quinn officially start dating when Sam proposes (well, okay, makes a promise) to Quinn, expressing all of his unspoken feelings for her. We believe Fabrevans was not just another couple that Glee created, but a relationship with undeniable chemistry, and revolved around true love. Even if they will never be together again, their perfection remains in our hearts forever and we will always stay loyal to Fabrevans ♥"And I want us to be together.♥ ♥ Introduction to the Peacekeepers ♥ The Peacekeepers are, well, the peacekeepers of this page. If anyone comes to this page insulting, bashing, and being rude, The Peacekeepers will kindly ask them to leave the page. If things get too out of hand, The Peacekeepers will contact an admin. The Peacekeepers are a group of users dedicated to Fabrevans and the amity of all ships. Feel no need to be intimidated by their power; this is not the same as royalty. We have enough Peacekeepers at the moment. 1. Because when they were together Quinn was a better person and a lot happier. Since the first moment they saw each other in the choir room; there were sparks. 2. Because Chord and Dianna had such good chemistry that RIB decided to change the original storyline about Sam being Kurt's boyfriend to Sam being Quinn's boyfriend instead. 3. Because their voices sound beautiful together. 4. Because they have always expressed interest in one another even when they weren't together. 5. Even though Quinn cheated on Sam, she told Finn she wanted to be with Sam and not him. 6. Because Sam was the first person who recognized how much she suffered when she was pregnant and didn't judge her for her past mistake. He admired her for her bravery to return to McKinley. 7. Because after all their history together, they still manage to be best friends and steal secret glances at eachother. 8. Because Quinn kept Sam's secret to herself and helped him watch his siblings when his family was in need. 9. Because Quinn was the only one who accompanied Sam when they helped at the food shelter for the homeless; Quinn and Sam know how it feels; Quinn when her father kicked her out and Sam when his father lost his job and their only onther option was to live to a cheap hotel. 10. Because Sam thinks Quinn deserves to be happy. 11. Because Sam never cheated on Quinn. 12. Because Quinn was Sam’s first love. 13. Because they had their first duet with each other and the looked truly happy. 14. Because Sam gave Quinn a promise ring. 15. Because RIB decided to break them up because they were 'Too Perfect'. 16. Because Quinn was the best thing that happened to Sam since he started going to McKinley. A'''= Astronomy room (Where Quinn and Sam shared their almost first kiss) '''B= Breadstix (Their first date) C'''= 'Color Me Mine?' '''D= Dianna Agron (Half of Overgron <3) E'''= Extraordinary Merry Christmas '''F= Fly/I Believe I can Fly (Sam and Quinn are dance partners) G'''= God Squad ('Secret' glances are exchanged between the two during these meetings) '''H= Hold Onto Sixteen I'''= (I've Had) The Time of My Life (Amazing duet) '''J= Justin Bieber Experience K'''= Kiss under the mistletoe '''L= 'Lor Menari' M'''= Mars (Planet of war) '''N= Na'vi O'''= Outstanding chemistry (Dianna and Chord AND Quinn and Sam) '''P= Promise Ring Q'''= Quinn Fabray (The only girl Sam has eyes for) '''R= Realization (Quinn wants to be with Sam; Comeback) S'''= Stereo Hearts (Overgron/Fabrevans interaction/playfulness) '''T= Too perfect U'''= Understand each other (One of the greatest things about their relationship) '''V= Venus (The planet of Luuurve!) W'''= 'We're perfect together' '''X= XoXo Y'''= 'You deserve good things Quinn' '''Z= (blank) ★If you have any trouble signing, ask SamcedesGoingforthewin and she would be happy to sign you! We welcome new comers with open arms. ★'Signatures:1-100 ~ 101-200 ~ 201-300 301. fabrevansanddelenaforever 302. BarbieAndKen 303. Dapdapdaphne16 304.Scalretta 305.Gleek%26Proud 306.VaneGo 307. Venusandmars 308. Helios_Knight 309. Quamfabrevansdchord 310. Lina.FabrevansLover 311. Absentinthespring 312. NinaFabrevansLover 313. RobHiro02 314. Quinndependence98 315. That one over there 316. 317. Kotobog 318. Lil' Dal 319. Odiliasss 320. Finchelgleekgirl 321. [[User:Valetwi|'Valetwi]] Life is too short too even care at all... 322. Aussie 500 323. Jmax17 324. ★FAITH.HOPE.TRUST★ 326. Sophia_Bliss96 327. Berryfabraypierce 328. Gleek4life353 I loved you then and I love you now 329. EmeraldSwan 330. QuicksamcedesFTW!! 331. Devilsophie2 332. Torirox8 333. AccioThorn27294 334. FabrevansFabrever 335. Kathie Roan 336.LongLive Quam 337.IiLoveBrittana 338. Ilovesebastiansmyt 339.Nic98ole *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship Fabrevans, you are welcome here, but please do not bash or vandalize this page. *You cannot sign more than once. *No inappropriate pictures. *You cannot sign for someone else. *Any registered user that ships the couple and wants to sign must be allowed to sign. *Always listen to the instruction of The Peacekeepers. *Please be careful about using capital letters. More than twelve words in caps in a comment will be reported. Some words in caps are fine. *All fan-fictions uploaded to this team MUST be K-T rated, no M rated fics are acceptable. *Please do not edit a section that has not been assigned to you before contacting the user in charge. Under each section, it will say who is responsible for editing that particular section of the page. ♥ Featured Fanvideo ♥ ★Hrsefinatic101 is in charge of editing the Featured Fanvideo. If you have created one, or find a video that you absolutely adore, let her know and she'd be glad to post it.. Let's hope for Season Four. ♥ Fanfiction of the Week ♥ Title: Much Better Rating: T Summary: Quinn can't stand it anymore. This being apart from Sam sucks. His kissing Brittany at that stupid party at Rachel's didn't help at all. Is it really hopeless? Doesn't he love her anymore? Oneshot Author: lalakaay Status: Complete Extract: This whole party idea was so stupid, Quinn thought. Okay so maybe that was false. It had been a relatively good idea when they were all running around and taking shots and such. Everything was going great –except for that part where she had had to pretend like she didn't see Santana and Sam making out on the couch in the corner. Then of course Berry just had to ruin things by announcing a game of spin the bottle. Her drunken state had seemed to dull down to a buzz and it was barely just enough to actually keep her sitting there tolerating it. When Brittany spun the bottle and it landed on Sam it seemed like she was the only one who wasn't making some kind of cheering or cat-calling noise. Santana shouted something about how she 'owned them froggy lips' and Quinn rolled her eyes. The drunkenly boyish grin on Sam's face as he leaned in to kiss Brittany would have been cute had it been in another circumstance. The stupid kiss seemed never ending. Sam leaned in more, running his fingers through Brittany's hair to put his hand at the back of her neck and deepen the kiss. The cheering continued. Rachel, like the moron she was, was giggling nonstop and covering her eyes with her hands. Even Artie, who's girlfriend was currently in a pretty heated lip-lock with another guy right in front of him, was making wolf whistles. Quinn's teeth snapped together and her lips formed a tight straight line. She never thought she ever would have been thankful for Santana being a possessive girlfriend over Sam, but when the Latina yanked Sam away from Brittany finally she was relieved. "Honeys, this is not a Big Red commercial! No me gusta!" Santana shouted with her typical attitude still intact even with her being pretty drunk. Quinn realized she really couldn't blame anyone but herself for the way that things had gone with her and Sam –okay, so maybe she could blame Finn a bit too considering it had been him that was really pushing about her kissing him again- but it was bad enough watching him be with Santana. Top it off with a spin the bottle make out session with Brittany right in front of her, she was definitely going to snap. She didn't even stay seated in the chair she had been sitting in as Rachel spun the bottle for her turn. She got up and walked over to where she had dropped her purse to pick it up. She was halfway up the basement stairs when someone finally noticed she was leaving. "Heyyy, Fabray! Where you think you're going?" Puck drawled from where he was currently standing, groping on Santana's backside when he thought Sam wasn't looking. The half of the circle that had their backs to her quickly turned to look at her too. Kurt stood and put his hands on his hips. "I know you're not about to go try driving while you've still got alcohol in your system Quinn." He scolded. She looked away sheepishly and her hand tightened on the wooden railing of the stairs. Finn stood up and she locked eyes with him for a minute. It almost made her a little happy that she felt awkward when it came to him now. At least that meant she wasn't going to be jumping into a relationship with him and ruin any miniscule chance she could have had left with Sam –though if there was any chance whatsoever it was proving to be nonexistent currently. "I can drive you, I haven't been drinking." Finn offered, already reaching for his truck keys in his pocket. Quinn opened her mouth to politely protest, but Sam stood up, shaking his head. "No you won't." he said seriously, giving Finn as much of a glare as he could through his glassy eyes. "She's not going anywhere, right Quinn?" Read Much Better ' I've been getting into a bunch of Fabrevans one shots just because I'm too lazy to finish long stories;not that I don't love them, but I have very little time on my hands. Regardless, my stomach flipped after I read this one and it's just...so sweet.' ---- Click here to view all the other fabulous Fabrevans Fanfictions out there! ♥ ♥ "A world where ''' '''Fabrevans is undeniable" ♥ If YOU have a favorite fanfic, contact Hrsefinatic101 and she'd be happy to post it here:) ♥ Featured Tumblr Moment ♥ ★Gleegirl14 is in charge of editing the Tumblr moment. If you find a picture you'd like to be featured, let her know. ♥ Featured Quote ♥ ★Contact GleeLove5, who is in charge of editing this particular section of The Fabrevans Family, if you have a favorite quote or find a cute quote scene picture. ♥ Featured Songs ♥ ★Kathy22 and PutYourHeartsUp are in charge of editing the Featured Song. If you have a request or recommendation, feel free to contact them. I like to post songs explaining the important and sad things that happened to them because I think it's nice to keep those beautiful memories alive♥ Enjoy! This Week's Featured Songs: ''Like We Used To - ''A Rocket To The Moon, Hold Onto Your Heart'' -Tina Parol, & A Drop In The Ocean- Ron Pope''' I'm pretty sure Sam felt ALL this when he realized Quinn was cheating on him and when she was involved with Joe, just like Quinn felt it too when he was dating Santana and he didn't want to raise Beth with her. Now, if Quick happen again, Sam has a new reason to have this feelings one more time. At the beginning of season 2, Quinn wasn't looking for a romance. She was trying to focus on herself, but then Sam came to the picture and she couldn't help but fall for him and his charm♥ Hey Guys! Emily here now aka PutYourHeartsUp. This song really struck me as being perfect for Fabrevans, especially when he sings "I was prayin' that you and me might end up together." That phrase sounds like something Sam (or Quinn) might have said to each other after the events of Comeback. ♥ Fabrevans Cinema ♥ The songs below feature Fabrevans moments throughout Seasons Two and Three. Some may be duets, others may soley be their cute eye sex and dancing. Feel free to share your thoughts on any other songs that could fit in "The Fabrevans Cinema". Do They Know It's Christmas/Feed The World Do They Know It's Christmas? features ADORABLE eye sex, lol, between Sam and Quinn:P |} Whatever Happened To Saturday Night Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? THEY DANCE! It's so cute! :P ♥ Fabrevans Templates ♥ ★If anyone stumbles upon other great templates, let Hrsefinatic101 know and she will add them. There's no such thing as too much Fabrevans good-ness! ♥Featured Poll♥ Will everyone still visit this amazing family over the summer OR if Quinn and Sam never get back together? Um, yes! I love this family so much and I could never go a whole week without this page. XD Yes because Fabrevans is too important to me and I love everyone around the page. No, I have an actual life this summer and I'm not a couch potato getting on the computer 24/7. (This describes me right there. ;P) No, I'm too depressed about their never ending story and I'll be crying in the corner all summer and won't have time to log on to this page. Both yes's. Both no's. Undefined reason. Last Week's Poll Results: '''This Week's Winner:' All the above, duh. :P ' ''Favorite Fabrevans quote? '' "Lor Menari. It means you have pretty eyes." - 14 "This is so not a date." - 2 "Because a gentleman always pays on the first date." - 6 "Is this hot enough for you?" - 1 "I think I love you." - 3 "I care about you Quinn, and I want us to be together." - 3 "We've been talking this whole time and you haven't even noticed that I'm wearing your ring." - 21 "You look beautiful." - 1 "Like all the songs I sing, this is for my girlfriend Quinn." - 7 All of the above duh. :P - 112 Any other that has not been listed. - 4 '♥Images♥''' 1-A.jpg 1-B.jpg 9.jpg 586579_1290809910790_full.jpg glee0208.jpg shammy12.jpg samquinn.jpg|they're just so cute ! Sam-Quinn-AKA-Ken-Barbie-glee-17413304-500-285_large.gif Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16891122-500-434.gif Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-19412737-1280-1024.jpg Screen shot 2010-10-13 at 8.31.52 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.08.50 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.10.24 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.10.39 PM.png|Quam Love Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.10.41 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.11.58 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.12.14 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.12.19 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.12.35 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.13.09 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-01 at 3.49.55 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-01 at 3.50.09 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-01 at 3.52.36 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.05.05 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.05.15 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.16.46 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.17.13 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.17.26 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 5.32.16 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.22.52 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.23.09 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.23.35 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.24.12 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.24.56 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.25.38 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.26.25 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.52.25 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.53.01 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.53.07 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 8.00.50 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-20 at 5.41.02 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-21 at 1.47.35 PM 1.png Screen shot 2011-05-27 at 10.25.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-05-27 at 10.34.04 PM.png shammy12.jpg SQ GlanceWorried.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif|Sweet <3 SQSmile.gif Sqwedn.jpg Tumblr lceix4o6YK1qdsisgo1 500.png Tumblr lg9ni1EvRp1qzebcco1 500.gif Tumblr lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1 501.jpg Tumblr lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1 401.png Tumblr lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lkjeufQbtB1qbfc1xo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lmn0bwx2Op1qd165no1 500.gif Tumblr lmr6qqSYNN1qk8cy8o1 500.png Tumblr lmtwtdTrox1qb1n84o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmw8xy9kFk1qfwr0qo1 500.gif Tumblr lmx6ixHqSW1qdoa6uo1 500.gif Tumblr lmxl3kIbnM1qly5wwo1 500.jpg Tumblr lmy0vhmKUm1qbi23yo1 500.gif Tumblr lmy2r3JpqI1qk8cy8o1 500.gif Tumblr lmy428oIBl1qcid0zo1 500.gif Tumblr lmy4hiLSS81qcid0zo1 500.gif Tumblr lmyhem4IAU1qeqseto1 500.gif Tumblr ln5lxyEFBJ1qhus77.jpg Tumblr ln9akinAhP1qisbj3.gif tumblr_l6r0zvgY431qa7uoro1_500.jpg Tumblr_l9z9g6dlC01qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_l9zbgl8dNU1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_la96pyZxFa1qcz954o1_500.jpg tumblr_laexpfzW1n1qbn3f4o1_r6_500.png tumblr_laqszrxZrv1qa9amko1_500.gif tumblr_lasueiGrv21qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lb4osi9W9N1qezz1go1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lbaciiD0iB1qezz1go1_500.jpg tumblr_lbc75btlq01qdlqdgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbhzz8Uw6D1qzgwino1_500 (1).gif Tumblr_lbnhx95vX91qe9v3ho1_500.gif tumblr_lcdc9cELKU1qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lcdf2aOja21qedpejo1_500.gif Tumblr_lcdh13n63k1qcivkso1_500_(1).gif Tumblr_lcdjwn8K1Q1qb8mbmo1_500.gif tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif Tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif Tumblr_lcfchjmCLw1qcrgz4o1_500.gif tumblr_lcqb38bARj1qedpejo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1_500.gif Tumblr_lcqx4pLbvH1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_lcr60pUMop1qboypfo1_500.gif tumblr_lcu2tbg9rf1qekms2o1_250_thumb.png tumblr_lcud3pRvNP1qenaj7o1_500.png tumblr_lcy9t1mhrl1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_ldc0s4YXqo1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldc6oc2Awl1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_lde6k1QGA91qdm7loo1_500.gif tumblr_ldjizu6sdZ1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_ldnutinsFc1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_le3xzkiBqt1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_lekds1zvbp1qep57ko1_500.png tumblr_leth4vVty61qbysf9o1_500.gif tumblr_leykouw8li1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_lf6mlhPaa01qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lfdecacAZF1qac5qpo1_500.gif tumblr_lfjoi1IgEm1qzebcco1_500.gif tumblr_lfuqdd6CpN1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lg8o183ubO1qa9irko1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lgbwf7GiYj1qaa163o1_500.gif tumblr_lgby5pcAaz1qb2xuuo1_500.gif tumblr_lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lguvrd8DXD1qf7nowo1_500.gif tumblr_lh6xhl8ey81qdu86bo1_500_thumb.png Tumblr_lhiegfmnxh1qg3116.gif Tumblr_lhqrrjU3dW1qcrj3yo1_500.gif tumblr_libpuj6uWp1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lilbagu1eh1qeqctmo1_500.png tumblr_linqqaXu501qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_liqyhpoCro1qac0yk.png tumblr_lisclfmo881qg0m3b.gif tumblr_liscm4TakX1qg0m3b.gif tumblr_lj93xg4v5X1qc5cp0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljd66ybsXJ1qgg2nro1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljks8dyLiy1qeuq14.png|Sam's wet dream (from Tumblr) tumblr_ljrxq2yaNG1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljryfuR1PF1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljza549Ppx1qititfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljzb0sumri1qg94hko1_500.png tumblr_lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lk4zyyoZUV1qij7quo1_500.jpg tumblr_lk5zrwbdaH1qhypbz.gif tumblr_lk7bk4B7M91qj1urro1_500.jpg tumblr_lk9plnLafM1qfqco0o1_500.png|Picture Perfect. Tumblr_lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1_501.jpg Tumblr_lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1_401.png tumblr_lkbsptlmcg1qfyijao1_500.jpg|NYC tumblr_lke6mrOVIM1qdhvyto1_500.jpg Tumblr_lkea0e7dmL1qfu0ujo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkeajb1VkZ1qbfe3zo1_500.gif|Rumors Tumblr_lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1_500.gif tumblr_lkeeqtBSXZ1qzlpnco1_500.gif tumblr_lkfzhunMIE1qzlpnco1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkkbboExk31qb2xuuo1_500.png tumblr_lkl26jeA2t1qbfe3zo1_r1_500 (1).png tumblr_lklmhhroum1qa2uxuo1_500.png tumblr_lklxg4Hxlt1qf9wcko1_500.jpg|Don't Stop tumblr_lkng6ryFuF1qbfe3zo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lknkj9Z4Ud1qa3yyco1_500.gif|Don't Stop tumblr_lkntvsdGnc1qj1pqro1_500.png.jpeg tumblr_lkt4cbn7ov1qdg3dro1_500.jpg tumblr_lkt8glN4e21qdn9a3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkt98vpPJh1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lku0g0AhGj1qfwv8bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lku5is1ZJi1qdu86bo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lku7d1Bgyv1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lku9ln5T2P1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lkubjx3I571qfuiih.gif tumblr_lkuoeuTr501qahoyio1_500.png tumblr_lkuqwwrY7i1qcnmato1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuu8pPYKl1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuwesIAsK1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuyi8HHDQ1qdn9a3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv9h53kgi1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkvkql4fCc1qbjttio1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvkvx81dr1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvm72RtZj1qbq2ano1_500.gif tumblr_lkvzouIhJO1qhntqyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkw942XZLV1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkwb0wXxsf1qei2yp.png tumblr_llm4m7rJMN1qcd83po1_500.png.scaled600.png tumblr_llmdpcjr261qc9zxuo1_500.jpg|lucky (glee live) tumblr_llntynzNOT1qcso3yo1_500.jpg tumblr_llq5hdvnca1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_llroqtpT5e1qaisoao1_500.png|<33 Tumblr_llsigfg7951qbunnw.gif tumblr_llzi5tj5OS1qij0tco1_500_thumb.png tumblr_lmqt0tcFRl1qeijdeo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ln9velVZm31qanqfto1_500.jpg tumblr_lotndsddNK1qbalkeo1_500.gif Twit-Pic-sam-and-quinn-16288345-640-478.jpg|Overgron <3 Untitled20.jpg X2 4d3b3f4.jpg|Sam and Quinn's Headbutt Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.47.44 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.48.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.50.00 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.55.14 PM.png stuff101010101.jpg morestuff1191991.jpg|Fabrevans<3 SamQuinnWAY.png SamQuinnEMC.png Ep_9_(I've_Had)_the_Time_of_My_Life_3.jpg I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg Time_of_my_life.jpg fhtj.jpg fhfhh.jpg dfghfh.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 23dsgdh.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 29.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 36.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 17gjghnm.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45fghngj.jpg 46.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50gjghj.jpg Asddflged.jpg Bbghjf.jpg X2 4d3b3f4.jpg|Sam and Quinn's Headbutt Twit-Pic-sam-and-quinn-16288345-640-478.jpg|Overgron <3 Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-19412737-1280-1024.jpg Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-sam-and-quinn-17533398-1580-891.jpg Quinn-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19162948-500-250.jpg SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif|Sweet <3 Quinn-and-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19370979-500-220.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16850857-330-186.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852548-266-178.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852552-312-176.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-17014554-500-240.gif|Pervert. Lol. Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16891122-500-434.gif Sam-and-Quinn-drawing-sam-and-quinn-17014352-500-300.jpg Glee.S02E12.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 0348.jpg Tumblr lj7hlif8Wi1qz6g3wo1 500.gif Gif1.gif tumblr_ljks8dyLiy1qeuq14.png|Sam's wet dream (from Tumblr) tumblr_lk5zrwbdaH1qhypbz.gif tumblr_lk4zyyoZUV1qij7quo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbc75btlq01qdlqdgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lde6k1QGA91qdm7loo1_500.gif Tumblr lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1 401.png Tumblr lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1 501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg 358px-Tumblr_lk1umqEaGf1qehta7o1_130.jpg Tumblr_lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1_401.png Tumblr_lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1_501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg 207GLEE_Ep207-Sc4_043.jpg tumblr_lklxg4Hxlt1qf9wcko1_500.jpg tumblr_ld9chq6gl61qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_lcu2tbg9rf1qekms2o1_250_thumb.png Quinn-Sam-glee-17288270-500-404_thumb.jpg tumblr_lasueiGrv21qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_l9zbgl8dNU1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_la96pyZxFa1qcz954o1_500.jpg tumblr_laexpfzW1n1qbn3f4o1_r6_500.png tumblr_laqszrxZrv1qa9amko1_500.gif tumblr_lb4osi9W9N1qezz1go1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lbaciiD0iB1qezz1go1_500.jpg tumblr_lbhzz8Uw6D1qzgwino1_500 (1).gif tumblr_lcdc9cELKU1qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lcdf2aOja21qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif tumblr_lcqb38bARj1qedpejo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1_500.gif tumblr_lcqx4pLbvH1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_lcr60pUMop1qboypfo1_500.gif tumblr_lcy9t1mhrl1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_ld9chq6gl61qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_ldc0s4YXqo1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldc6oc2Awl1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldjizu6sdZ1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_ldnutinsFc1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_le3xzkiBqt1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_lekds1zvbp1qep57ko1_500.png tumblr_leth4vVty61qbysf9o1_500.gif tumblr_lf6mlhPaa01qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lfdecacAZF1qac5qpo1_500.gif tumblr_lfjoi1IgEm1qzebcco1_500.gif tumblr_lfuqdd6CpN1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lg8o183ubO1qa9irko1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lgbwf7GiYj1qaa163o1_500.gif tumblr_lgby5pcAaz1qb2xuuo1_500.gif tumblr_lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lguvrd8DXD1qf7nowo1_500.gif tumblr_libpuj6uWp1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lilbagu1eh1qeqctmo1_500.png tumblr_linqqaXu501qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_liqjsgP2iu1qeo867.gif tumblr_liqyhpoCro1qac0yk.png tumblr_lisclfmo881qg0m3b.gif tumblr_liscm4TakX1qg0m3b.gif tumblr_lj93xg4v5X1qc5cp0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljd66ybsXJ1qgg2nro1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljrxq2yaNG1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljryfuR1PF1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lk7bk4B7M91qj1urro1_500.jpg tumblr_lke6mrOVIM1qdhvyto1_500.jpg tumblr_lkeeqtBSXZ1qzlpnco1_500.gif tumblr_lkfzhunMIE1qzlpnco1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkkbboExk31qb2xuuo1_500.png tumblr_lkl26jeA2t1qbfe3zo1_r1_500 (1).png tumblr_lkt4cbn7ov1qdg3dro1_500.jpg tumblr_lkt8glN4e21qdn9a3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkt98vpPJh1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lku0g0AhGj1qfwv8bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lku5is1ZJi1qdu86bo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lku7d1Bgyv1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lku9ln5T2P1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lkubjx3I571qfuiih.gif tumblr_lkuoeuTr501qahoyio1_500.png tumblr_lkuqwwrY7i1qcnmato1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuu8pPYKl1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuwesIAsK1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuyi8HHDQ1qdn9a3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv9h53kgi1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkvkql4fCc1qbjttio1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvkvx81dr1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvm72RtZj1qbq2ano1_500.gif tumblr_lkvzouIhJO1qhntqyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkw942XZLV1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkwb0wXxsf1qei2yp.png samquinn.jpg|they're just so cute ! 1303853553719_f.jpg always.png tumblr_llq5hdvnca1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_l6r0zvgY431qa7uoro1_500.jpg 37393.jpg Tumblr_llsigfg7951qbunnw.gif BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFndxaFh3RkotNEJHNE96U1h6LVRFcGcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg|Sam Quinn and should stay at first but oh well tumblr_llm4m7rJMN1qcd83po1_500.png.scaled600.png SQSmile.gif Sam Evans Glee.jpg Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral.gif Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral 2.gif Fabrevans - She's broken, so am i.jpg It never was Over.png Fabrevans - Marriage.gif Fabrevans Collage.jpg Foreva.jpg tumblr_lmqt0tcFRl1qeijdeo1_500.jpg tumblr_llzi5tj5OS1qij0tco1_500_thumb.png tumblr_leykouw8li1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_lh6xhl8ey81qdu86bo1_500_thumb.png SQ GlanceWorried.gif tumblr_llroqtpT5e1qaisoao1_500.png|<33 Fabrevans - Color me mine.gif Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17096940-800-600.jpg Tumblr ln5lxyEFBJ1qhus77.jpg Tumblr ln9akinAhP1qisbj3.gif Tumblr lmxl3kIbnM1qly5wwo1 500.jpg Tumblr lmn0bwx2Op1qd165no1 500.gif Tumblr ln6cdopOMJ1qhm2xeo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnb9wqGglJ1qly5wwo1 500.jpg 1Quam .jpg Fabrevans.png Fabrevans - Yay.gif Fabrevans - Memories.png Fabrevans - Performance.gif Quam - Caps.png tumblr_lotndsddNK1qbalkeo1_500.gif normal_GL213_1927.jpg jumpg.gif|Sam jumping for JOY Overgron Glee Tour.jpg Ovegron - Glee Live.gif Overgron - Glee Live 3D.gif Tumblr_llyfgaANa61qcv6uto1_500.gif tumblr_llz74uyK2O1qbysf9o1_500.png 309660_210648052323066_134025379985334_469545_6985849_n.jpg 2u3wto1.png 310554_222372104483994_134025379985334_500766_1332546349_n.jpg imagesCAC1QT1L.jpg 301922_232165743504630_134025379985334_527391_1434082370_n.jpg Fabrevans after slushie.gif Sam and quinn.gif tumblr_ltvu5i7aNs1r2zd7bo1_500.jpg dec.3.png|Fabrevans<3 morestuff1191991.jpg|<3 stuff101010101.jpg GLEESamandQuinnLogo.PNG EMCQUAM.png MyCouplesSamandQuinnblue.jpg Free Transform.png|Barbie and Ken! 383713_158181034288461_131352203638011_199915_1596900522_n.jpg Copy of GS03E091;10 copy.jpg Fabrevams wed1.jpg Tumblr_lw6qcoEsSN1qesop1o2_250.JPG|i LOVE THEM ... THATS IT !!!!|linktext=love <3 Onlyus.jpg tumblr_lmqt0tcFRl1qeijdeo1_500.jpg tumblr_llzi5tj5OS1qij0tco1_500_thumb.png tumblr_leykouw8li1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_lh6xhl8ey81qdu86bo1_500_thumb.png SQ GlanceWorried.gif Fabrevans - Color me mine.gif Tumblr ln5lxyEFBJ1qhus77.jpg Tumblr ln9akinAhP1qisbj3.gif Tumblr lmn0bwx2Op1qd165no1 500.gif Tumblr lnb9wqGglJ1qly5wwo1 500.jpg Fabrevans.png Fabrevans - Yay.gif Fabrevans - Memories.png Fabrevans - Performance.gif Quam - Caps.png tumblr_lotndsddNK1qbalkeo1_500.gif normal_GL213_1927.jpg jumpg.gif|Sam jumping for JOY Overgron Glee Tour.jpg Ovegron - Glee Live.gif Overgron - Glee Live 3D.gif Tumblr_llyfgaANa61qcv6uto1_500.gif tumblr_llz74uyK2O1qbysf9o1_500.png 6290342282 56d634d07d b.jpg SamandQuinnQuam3.jpg 6287952784 896bfc50ae z.jpg 6288014948 fdaee0c307 z.jpg morestuff1191991.jpg Free Transform.png|suinn! sam love.gif Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17371039-250-112.gif|Christmas episode kiss tumblr_lwocla897c1qiizz8o1_250.gif Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17371039-250-112.gif chord and dianna hug-new york.jpg Quamxmasep2 copy.jpg qwertyuiop.jpg Navture_Seasons_Spring__006104vv_.jpg New_Year_wallpapers_New_Zeland_New_Year_012879_ copy.jpg i want u.jpg xmasep6.jpg|Sam is looking at his love ... deal wt it !!! xmasep3.jpg|One word : cute Funeralwt SQ.jpg|They're perfect !!!!! That's it !!!!|linktext=i love Fabrevans <3 Copy of taylorsong.jpg Lucky.jpg Tumblr la1vdg6ptF1qzr6th.gif Tumblr lhk651mjW11qduafco1 500.gif Untitled 2.jpg 11uaniq.gif 17gjghnm.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 43.jpg Glee.S02E04.HDTV.XviD-LOL 4930.jpg Behind the scenes on Quinn & Sam singing Lucky.jpg G2040235.jpg aaaaaaa.jpg Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17240484-500-400.jpg Samandquibb.jpg Love-9 copy.jpg Love-10 copy.jpg 180px-Tumblr_li0m5boyUR1qg93k7o1_500.jpg Justuandi3.jpg Justuandi2.jpg Justuandi1.jpg Breath-slow.jpg Spring-love-quam.jpg|Fabrevans is 4ever !!! tumblr_lyrkt05peS1qgkj12o1_500.jpg Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-19322266-2003-1120.jpg 1287088418161_f.jpg vxclmd.png Fabrevans_overgron_by_jaceclarytmi-d3hn3tw.jpg Tumblr_lhk651mjW11qduafco1_500.gif Tj.jpg Oanhntk20111222144332530 1 copy.jpg G2040686.jpg Fabrevansdont.gif G2191411.jpg QuinnwaswearingSam'ring.jpg|Sam's ring was on Quinn's hand , right ? G2191411.jpg Hyjkl.jpg Hu.jpg Hkl.jpg Quinn and Sam-Duet-Furt.jpg Ptscouple.jpg 282585 142664179148251 139901839424485 267375 882536 n.jpg Tumblr m43hqaqxup1r32he2o4 250.gif Tumblr m4gi7iobjk1qd2phbo1 500.gif Tumblr ldzs1itwO11qbfc1xo1 500 large.jpg TTOMLFabrevans.jpg DuetsFabrevans.jpg HDAHAFabrevans.jpg Quamlucky.jpg IconOvergron.jpg DSFabrevans.jpg JTWYAFabrevans.jpg *'October 12, 2010' -Fabrevans meets for the first time and has their first date as well as their first duet, Lucky. *'November 23, 2010' -Sam proposes to Quinn, telling her that he wants to marry her someday by giving her a promise ring. *'November 30, 2010' -Fabrevans sings another duet at Sectionals. *'December 7, 2010' -Their first christmas and make-out session underneath the mistletoe. *'February 8, 2011' -Fabrevans's first Valentine's day. *'February 15, 2011' -Sam "fights" for Quinn by serenading her and dressing up as Justin Bieber. *'February 15, 2011' -Fabrevans sadly breaks up. :( *'March 8, 2011' -The Fabrevans Family (formerly called The Quam Army) is created! *'May 3, 2011' -Rachel tells us that she enjoyed Lucky. (Rachel totally ships Fabrevans xD) *'May 3, 2011' -Quinn and Sam prove that they are friends once again, are rumored to be having an affair, and Quinn helps Sam babysit his brother and sister. *'June 11, 2011' -The Fabrevans Family hits 100 signatures! *'December 6, 2011' -Sam comes back to McKinley, and Quinn asks him to raise Beth with her by saying "We're perfect together!", he tells her to enjoy her senior year and also eventually helps to make her sane again. They have a small duet in We Are Young. *'December 21, 2011' -The Fabrevans Family hits 200 signatures! *'April 6, 2012' -The Fabrevans Family hits 300 signatures! *'May 12, 2012' -Daniel becomes an admin!!! :D ♥ Outstanding Overgron Love Corner ♥ The Quammers can also be classified as hard core Overgroners. We love Fabrevans to death '' '' But we also adore the amazing chemistry that Chord and Dianna show off the screen too and their great friendship, known as Overgron. '' '' ★'Just like the signatures for Fabrevans, if you don't know how to sign, leave a comment below and someone will gladly help you:3' 1. PutYourHeartsUp 2. 3. 4. Simple.PlanNER Surf's up dude 5. QuinnGlee 6. Just a Lucky Person 7. 8. NightfallWolves 9. Puckleberry shipper 4 life. - Message & Blog ~ 10. Lina.FabrevansLover 11. Wallen's 12. Kathy22 13. lappers84 14. Fabrevans Quammer1 15. PEETA 16. Rory sugar123 17. SamcedesandKlaineForever 18. 19. Torirox8 20. Once a Warbler always a Warbler - Layla Gleek 09:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC) 21. Niknakpaddywak3 22. Gleekfabrevanslovaticlover Molly Category:Teams